Many patients have some type of infirmity, whether temporary or otherwise, that requires the use of a walker to assist with ambulation. By definition, a walker requires the use of one or both hands by a patient when going anywhere. As a result, a patient's hands are essentially fully occupied by the walker during use.
As a result of the foregoing, many different walkers are engineered with different attachments for use by patients. For instance, a walker may be specifically engineered to receive and carry an oxygen bottle or a tray or an umbrella or one of many other types of attachments to a walker in order to allow that patient to carry or transport the various items. The problem is when patients require different attachments at different times. A patient may need a basket to carry various items one day and an umbrella to take a walk in the rain another day. Or, in the case of a health care provider that reuses walkers with different patients, there may be a need for an oxygen bottle carrier for one patient, an IV pole for another, and a stroke handle for still another. Therefore, there is a need for a walker having a universal mount adapted to interchangeably receive multiple different attachments that may be used with a walker.